


To CC, With Love

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	To CC, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

To CC, with love By Beth

Hey everybody. Um... they're not mine, and any resemblance to certain surfers is purely coincidental (heh). just thought that a little cheering up was necessary.

Any feedback to 

* * *

To CC, with love  
By Beth

Mulder looked up, alerted not by sound (as there had been none), but by the heat that seemed to radiate off his lover like no one else he had ever met. Even in a crowded room he was able to sense where Alex stood; and if his radar was on the fritz he could always just follow the admiring glances...

Tonight he looked particularly gorgeous. He wore a black suit with an olive shirt underneath- a colour that always made his eyes look like the pine forests in Canada, a place Mulder had always loved. And he sent up a silent prayer of thanks for the circumstances that had brought them together, for the impulsive decision that had caused Alex to kiss him on the cheek, an action that had shaken Mulder's reality and made him re-evaluate his real feelings for the rat bastard.

The rat bastard that was currently standing in his doorway with a particularly evil smile on his face, twisting the angelic features into an almost frightening expression... but Mulder could never be scared of him. He knew that Alex would give his life to protect him, as he would if the situation were reversed. And he wondered what it was that had made him look so self-satisfied...

             * * * * *

"Hi honey, I'm home."

Alex walked over to where Mulder was sitting and bent down to take his mouth in a tender kiss. He loved this easy intimacy that they shared, and even though he had never even considered the possibility of settling down he now relished the idea of buying a house with his Fox, a place that would be uniquely *theirs*. Where none of their history would ever intrude on them, and they could finally put the past behind them.

And a big part of that was taken care of today.

They had always been united in their hatred of the smoking man, and for years Alex had considered him and his group to be the most heinous force in existence. But recently certain documents had come to light that hinted at an even higher power- a single man that seemingly controlled every aspect of the world they knew. And Alex owed him big.

So he had been looking almost exclusively for this man- Mulder had been hurt by his disappearance, and had almost hit him (again)... but Skinner had been there to stop it. And then, finally, he had found him.

Just in time, apparently. Alex had been careful, but not careful enough- the man had known that he was coming and had planned to kill him... but Alex had changed his mind. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. He smiled again at the thought, and wondered if they'd ever find that Golden Globe...

End

  
Archived: May 20, 2001 


End file.
